Such Great Heights
by SuperMiss
Summary: TRAD -- En temps normal, Goku n’obtient pas toujours ce qu’il désire. Mais parfois il obtient assez... deathfic, yaoi léger. TERMINEE
1. Voilà comment cela aurait dû se passer

**Such Great Heights **(1)

Auteur : Erisfrost

Traductrice : Supermiss

Pairings : Sanzo/Goku

Rating : R ? qui peut savoir (_je dirais moins que ça mais bon_)

Avertissement : langage. Peut être un mort (_je confirme, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de risque de suicide de la part des lecteurs_). Longueur ( _elle est drôle…_)

Disclaimer : (_rajouté par mes soins_) Saiyuki n'appartient ni à Erisfrost ni à moi… Cette fic ne m'appartient pas non plus…

Résumé : En temps normal, Goku n'obtient pas toujours ce qu'il désire. Mais parfois il obtient assez.

_Vivre est une chute horizontale_

---- Jean Cocteau

I.

Voilà comment cela aurait dû se passer.

Goku, étant donné son caractère courageux et idéaliste, aurait un jour attiré Sanzo à l'écart et lui aurait dit, tu sais à quel point je t'aime ? Et Sanzo l'aurait regardé avec dans les yeux quelque chose qui se serait rapproché d'une absence d'aversion, et il aurait répondu, oui, con de singe, je sais.

Et alors ils auraient vécu heureux pour toujours.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un conte de fées, et que Sanzo est beau, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas plongé dans le sommeil depuis des années et des années, et il n'attend pas le baiser d'un prince charmant pour faire fondre son cœur gelé.

NdT :

(1) en gros, « de si grands sommets » mais je préfère ne pas traduire


	2. Il regarde Sanzo manger un kaki

NdT : (parce que j'aime bien parler XD)

J'ai traduit cette fic parce que j'adore la façon dont son auteur écrit (anglais) ; c'est l'une des fics les mieux écrites que j'ai lues. J'ai essayé de lui rendre justice (à la fic, à l'auteur, à la langue française aussi ), mais ce n'est pas une traduction parfaite, loin de là. Disons que c'est pour moi une sorte de récréation de traduire un tel texte, hors du carcan scolaire et des textes plus périmés…

Je pense traduire environ deux « chapitres » par semaine, sachant ils sont de plus en plus longs sur la fin…

Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues

II.

Il regarde Sanzo manger un kaki (2), et il pense que c'est une des plus belles choses qu'il ait vues au cours de sa vie pas si courte que ça.

Parce que c'est cette heure appelée crépuscule, où tout baigne dans de froides rivières de lumière bleutée, et parce que le prêtre est assis dans la pénombre, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux à demi fermés avec dedans des miroitements de ténèbres semblables à des miettes de pierres précieuses.

Il le regarde, hypnotisé, tandis qu'il mord dans le fruit mûr, ses dents entamant la peau délicate avec cette colère sourde qui caractérise la moindre de ses actions.

C'est comme de l'art, sauf que non, parce que Sanzo lève les yeux et croise du regard ceux de Goku et qu'il pense qu'on ne la lui fait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Dans la faible lumière de sa chambre, ses cheveux ressemblent plus à de l'argent en fusion qu'au soleil. Ses doigts, qui contrastent par rapport à la teinte orangée du fruit abîmé, sont fins, d'une pâleur fantomatique, et ils paraissent étrangement vides sans un révolver.

Il ose faire un pas en avant, parce que, eh bien, c'est Sanzo, et il ne devrait pas avoir peur. « J'arrivais pas à dormir », marmonne-t-il.

Sanzo l'observe avec un air légèrement irrité. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

-- Raconte-moi une histoire. » C'est une demande puérile, il le sait bien, mais…

« J'ai pas d'histoires à raconter. » Il met ce qu'il reste du kaki dans sa bouche et lèche le jus qu'il a sur les doigts. « Va demander à Hakkai. »

Il reste là un moment, puis prend une profonde inspiration. « Mais il ne saurait pas. »

Sanzo ne répond pas, il lève juste un sourcil.

Si Goku était davantage conscient de son image, il se serait senti stupide à ce moment. Mais il ne l'est pas, et donc il fonce tête baissée : « Comment j'étais, avant d'être enfermé dans cette grotte ?

-- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? » Sa voix est douce, mais elle a cette brusquerie qui s'y glisse toujours les jours de pluie.

Il se mord la lèvre. « Je veux juste savoir, parfois pourquoi…

-- C'est ridicule. » Sanzo se lève, et le léger bruissement de sa robe est le seul son qui vient troubler le silence.

Goku voudrait être du même avis, mais à ce moment Sanzo se tient juste devant lui, et tout ce qu'il peut voir est doré.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? » Il l'observe avec une expression d'impatience, mais au moins il ne s'en va pas.

Les paroles de Goku semblent piégées dans sa gorge comme des oiseaux en cage. Il respire un grand coup. « Parce que des fois, quand je suis, tu sais… lui, je crois que je peux me rappeler un peu.

-- Et ?

-- Et je me souviens de Gojyo et de Hakkai, sauf qu'il étaient différents. Et toi… tu étais différent aussi. Tu avais les cheveux plus longs et tu t'ennuyais plus. » Et tu souffrais moins, pense-t-il, mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute.

« C'est débile », dit-il. « Comment est-ce que je pouvais m'ennuyer avec trois idiots comme vous tout le temps dans les pattes ? »

Et alors il lève une main, comme s'il allait la poser sur la tête de Goku comme il fait chaque fois qu'il essaye de se montrer réconfortant ou de dire qu'il est désolé sans parvenir vraiment à le faire de vive voix. Mais il arrête son geste, peut être parce que ses doigts sont encore couverts de jus de kaki, et le transforme en un petit mouvement dédaigneux. « Va te coucher maintenant. »

Et Goku hoche la tête, et il se sent un peu mieux parce qu'il pense qu'en langage Sanzo, il essaye de dire bonne nuit.

NdT :

(2) fruit japonais, « persimmon » en anglais


	3. Goku serait le premier à admettre que

III.

Goku serait le premier à admettre que Sanzo n'est pas parfait.

Même s'il l'aime énormément, il sait que Sanzo a ses défauts. Ou, comme Gojyo a tendance à dire quelque fois, et plus particulièrement quand il pleut et que Sanzo est plus vénère que d'habitude, qu'il est mentalement pourri du cerveau.

Mais il pense que c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il l'aime encore plus.

Ce qui est un problème en soi, parce qu'il commence à réaliser qu'il désire plus de la part de Sanzo. Il n'est pas certain de savoir à quel moment exactement ce sentiment est né, il ne peut pas désigner un jour précis et dire, tu sais, c'est quand j'ai eu cinq cent dix-neuf ans que tout a changé, mais il le perçoit à présent comme une légère douleur, dans son cœur, dans ses os, aussi naturelle pour lui que de respirer.

Il veut plus que la présence de Sanzo à ses côtés, plus que de savoir que Sanzo ne l'abandonnera jamais et qu'il y aura toujours un éventail pour le frapper sur la tête et l'équivalent de toute une vie de fumée de cigarette qui l'attend pour envelopper ses poumons.

Il veut croire que peut être, quand tout cela sera terminé et qu'ils rentreront tous chez eux, fatigués, épuisés, mais peut être aussi un petit peu grandis, il veut croire que peut être Sanzo aura besoin de lui d'une manière différente.

Après avoir mentionné cela à Gojyo, il a immédiatement regretté de l'avoir fait. Parce que c'est Gojyo, après tout, et qu'il est sûr que d'une certaine manière il utilisera cela pour le faire chanter dans le futur.

Mais Gojyo le surprend, parce qu'il lui lance juste un regard pensif et qu'il reste silencieux un moment.

Finalement, Goku ne peut plus le supporter, et il lâche : « Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Et Gojyo a l'air d'hésiter d'une certaine manière. « Tu l'aimes vraiment comme ça ?

-- Oui. » S'il y a comme de la défaite dans sa voix, il est bien incapable de la cacher. Après tout, que peut-il dire d'autre ? Il n'a jamais été doué pour mentir.

Il souhaite juste toutefois que Gojyo arrête de le dévisager avec une telle pitié dans le regard.

NdT :

Je sais, je sais, ça n'avance pas beaucoup, mais c'est-ce que j'aime dans cette fic, les descriptions et l'aspect Goku-centric bien mené…. Patience les gens


	4. Si Goku était moins borné

IV.

Si Goku était moins borné, il aurait laissé les choses au point où elles se trouvaient.

Mais il ne l'est pas, et alors c'est peut être pour cela qu'il se laisse blesser si facilement.

Il pense que Hakkai dirait quelque chose comme, C'est la vie (3), mais il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire.

C'est de nouveau la nuit, et ils se trouvent dans une de ces petites auberges qui commencent à toutes se ressembler après en avoir visité cinq cent tout en les comptant.

Il est dans la chambre de Sanzo, et ils se tiennent ensemble sur le petit balcon, et Sanzo est vraiment très aimable -- du moins autant que Sanzo puisse être aimable -- au point qu'il montre à Goku certaines constellations du doigt.

« Là, c'est Dou Xiu, » dit Sanzo, désignant des étoiles formant un motif qui ressemble vaguement à une louche pour la soupe. « Certaines personnes l'utilisent pour la navigation, parce qu'elle est toujours dans la partie nord du ciel.

-- Il n'y en a pas une à l'ouest ? » demande-t-il avec curiosité. C'est paisible, presque, eux deux qui se tiennent ensemble et le vent nocturne, frais sur leur peau.

« Mmm. » Il réfléchit, puis désigne un groupe de cinq étoiles, têtes d'épingles faites de glace sur l'obscurité de velours.

« On appelle celles-ci Wu Che, ou bien le chariot. Et elles sont soi-disant toujours dans la partie ouest du ciel. » Il fait une pause, réfléchissant. « Peut être que je devrais les montrer à Hakkai ? »

Goku rit, parce que Sanzo sourit presque, et pas de cette façon amère, cynique dont il le fait la plupart du temps.

Et alors, peut être parce que, comme Sanzo l'accuse toujours de faire, il agit sans réfléchir, il se penche en avant et l'embrasse.

C'est négligé, et bâclé, et il pense qu'il a sans doute plus rencontré le menton de Sanzo que ses lèvres, mais…

« C'était quoi ça bon sang ? » exige de savoir Sanzo d'une voix froide. Il le regarde, sans réaction, mais il y a quelque chose de si violent et furieux dans ses yeux que Goku tressaille presque.

« C'était un baiser, » finit-il par dire d'un ton maussade. « De toute évidence. »

Il regrette que Sanzo ne le frappe pas plutôt avec son éventail ou ne le menace de son arme, au lieu de se tenir juste là, avec ce regard.

Silence, lourd de tension, mais il peut encore sentir son goût, amer comme du miel et de la fumée. Et alors : « Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Le ton de sa voix est dur et sec.

« Je t'aime. » Ça sonne faux, même pour lui. Il pense que ce serait peut être mieux s'il se contentait de s'en aller, mais son propre corps ne lui obéit presque plus.

Sanzo rit un peu, et le son est cruel d'une certaine manière. « C'est foutrement ridicule.

-- Pourquoi ? C'est vrai, » répond-il d'un ton brusque, ennuyé et plus qu'un peu blessé. « Et tu le sais, Sanzo, tu sais combien…

-- Tais-toi. » Il a l'air vraiment en colère à présent, et Goku pense qu'il n'a peut être pas dit ce qu'il fallait. Il désigne la porte du doigt : « Sors d'ici.

-- Mais… »

Sanzo fait alors un pas en avant, et ses yeux sont presque noirs dans l'obscurité. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Goku. »

Et alors c'en est trop, il pense que la seule chose qu'il souhaite à présent c'est retourner dans sa chambre en courant et peut être boxer un oreiller ou deux, alors il écoute Sanzo et il s'en va.

NdT : 

(3) en français dans le texte (ça aussi j'ai toujours rêvé de l'écrire XD)

Pourquoi des chapitres aussi courts… ? Parce qu'en fait ce ne sont pas vraiment des chapitres, et la fic originale était publié en trois parties seulement, mais pour des raisons techniques uniquement. Cependant le découpage en parties n'est pas de moi, aussi je m'en sert pour savoir où m'arrêter quand j'ai pas le temps de trop traduire. Toujours est-il que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs sur la fin, et donc ça aurait moins l'air con dans quelques temps

Vous avez tout le droit de commenter…. X3


	5. Il a peur de faire face à Sanzo

V.

Il a peur de faire face à Sanzo le lendemain matin, et il est donc secrètement soulagé quand il descend pour le petit déjeuner et que Gojyo et Hakkai sont là aussi.

« Regarde, Goku, » dit Gojyo d'un ton jovial, tapotant la place à ses côtés, l'invitant à s'asseoir, « ils ont tes petits pains à la viande préférés ici. Bœuf et porc mélangés ensemble. Et je t'en ai gardé une assiette entière !

--- Hum, chouette. » Il s'assoit, se demandant pourquoi Gojyo est si gentil et enjoué.

Mais alors il se rappelle qu'il lui avait parlé de ses sentiments envers Sanzo et avec une terrible angoisse il se demande si d'une certaine façon le demi-sang est au courant de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière.

S'il n'était pas si malheureux, il se serait senti embarrassé. Parce qu'il est sûr que si Gojyo le sait, alors Hakkai doit aussi le savoir, parce qu'il est à peu près sûr que tous les deux ils parlent souvent de lui, Goku, et de Sanzo dans leur dos.

« Tu le gâtes, » dit Sanzo d'un ton bourru, et Goku lève les yeux avec surprise.

« Ouais, peut être, » fait Gojyo d'une voix traînante, indolente. « Je peux être sympa, des fois, pas vrai, Sanzo ?

-- Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je prétende même prendre ça en considération ? »

Et Goku sourit presque, parce que Sanzo agit d'une manière tellement Sanzoesque que les choses semblent presque normales.

Et bien qu'une part de lui-même ait encore un peu mal, il espère que peut être c'est la façon qu'a Sanzo de lui dire que les choses ne sont pas perdues entre eux.

NdT : 

à suivre : des yokai, des combats…


	6. Parfois, pense Goku

VI.

Parfois, pense Goku, il est trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

C'est probablement leur millième, si ce n'est leur millionième combat depuis qu'ils ont commencé ce voyage sans fin, et combattre est presque aussi naturel pour lui que manger.

Et donc il est un peu surpris alors, quand il se retrouve acculé par trois yokai à la fois, leurs armes miroitant sous le soleil estival.

« Tu vas mourir, » dit l'un d'entre eux, avec cette légère méchanceté qui ne peut venir, il en est sûr, que d'années de pratique.

Goku a envie de bailler, parce que c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Il entend Gojyo rire depuis quelque part plus loin, et le pistolet de Sanzo tonner distinctement.

« Toi d'abord, » répond-il, avec désinvolture, et il pense que c'est une réplique plutôt intelligente, si elle n'est pas recyclée -- parce que, eh, on ne peut pas combattre un millier de yokai sans réutiliser quelques expressions toutes faites de temps en temps -- et alors ils lui foncent tous dessus dans une masse confuse d'épées/haches/fourches tournoyantes, et…

« Ouch ! » Une des haches le heurte avec violence, juste sur le genou, et il sent sa jambe plier et se dérober.

Heureusement que c'est seulement la partie plate de la hache et pas la lame qui l'a estropié -- j'ai de la chance, pense-t-il -- mais il tombe quand même.

Les yokai sourient triomphalement, levant leurs armes, et alors…

L'un a la tête pulvérisée par une balle, l'autre finit empalé sur une masse tournoyante de lames et de chaînes et le troisième disparaît dans une auréole de gloire, le ki de Hakkai.

« Goku ! » crie Gojyo, et ils sont tous en même temps à ses côtés, des degrés variables d'inquiétude se lisant sur leurs visages.

-- Ça va », grogne-t-il, même si son genou a l'air cassé et qu'il y a comme des flamboiements de douleur, palpitant, aigus, qui courent le long de sa jambe.

Sanzo l'observe avec un léger mélange de mépris. « Tu te ramollis, » fait-il remarquer sèchement.

« Allons, Sanzo, » dit Hakkai, et ses mains sont calmes contre le genou de Goku alors qu'il examine la blessure.

Et Goku est inquiet, parce qu'il sait que Hakkai peut refermer les plaies grâce à son ki, mais ce n'est un guérisseur professionnel et il n'est pas si bon pour réparer les fractures. Il pense qu'il préfèrerait ne pas boiter.

« On doit y aller, » dit Sanzo. « Il y a plus de yokai qui arrivent.

-- Tu peux te lever, Goku? » demande Gojyo.

-- Je sais pas…

-- Debout. » Sanzo lui tend la main. Il remarque distraitement qu'il y a du sang sur ses mains, sous ses ongles.

« Ça va, » dit-il, farouchement déterminé. Il repousse la main de Sanzo se surprenant lui-même, et il se force à se mettre sur ses pieds. Chaque fibre de son corps semble hurler de douleur, mais son esprit est étonnamment clair. « Je peux marcher tout seul. »

Sanzo le regarde un moment, puis acquiesce. Goku pense même que le prêtre sourit presque ; ce sont juste les coins de sa bouche qui s'adoucissent, mais il le connaît assez pour penser qu'il sourit.

« C'est tout ce que je voulais, »dit-il.


	7. C'est trois jours après

VII.

C'est trois jours après l'incident que tout a changé.

Tous les quatre avaient fait une halte à midi pour un pique-nique, parce que le soleil est si éclatant et le ciel si bleu, que vraiment c'est juste un temps parfait.

Eh bien, Hakkai en tout cas appelle ça un pique-nique.

Gojyo dit que c'est un arrêt à la con, et Sanzo juste que c'est stupide.

Goku regarde gaiement Hakkai qui commence à préparer de la nourriture, et Gojyo qui, avec un peu de persuasion, rassemble du bois pour le feu.

« Goku ? » demande gentiment Hakkai, « ça t'ennuierais d'aller chercher de l'eau à la rivière ? »

Il tend une marmite, avec un sourire aimable. « J'aurais bien demandé à Sanzo, puisque tu es toujours blessé, mais je suis sûr qu'il aurait refusé. C'est pas vrai, Sanzo ? » Il sourit toujours, avec ce sourire qui donne un peu la chair de poule et qui dit " n'oubliez pas que je suis dingue" qu'il a parfois.

« Bien sûr. » Goku se lève, chancelant juste un peu. Il a toujours besoin de favoriser sa jambe droite, mais au moins il peut marcher à présent.

Il bouge pour prendre la marmite qu'on lui tend, mais Sanzo la prend des mains de Hakkai.

« Mais je t'en prie, Hakkai, » dit-il, mais il n'a pas l'air tellement en colère. « Mais tu ferais mieux de mettre de la mayonnaise dans ces putains de ramen. »

-- Bien sûr, » dit Hakkai, alors que Goku et Gojyo échangent des regards dégoûtés.

-- Un problème ? » demande Sanzo, regardant Goku.

-- Euh, non.

-- Alors on y va. » Quand Goku lui lance un regard déconcerté, Sanzo roule des yeux.

« Tu comptes rester assis ici toute la journée comme un infirme ? »

Goku se surprend à sourire. « J'arrive, » dit-il.

Sanzo marche de son habituel pas rapide, aussi avec le temps qu'il leur faut pour atteindre la rivière, Goku est légèrement essoufflé. Sa jambe lui cause des élancements avec une douleur qui se réveille, mais il n'en tient pas compte.

Ils sont au cœur de la forêt maintenant, et la lumière du soleil qui pénètre à flots à travers les arbres projette des tâches de lumière parmi l'ombre sur le sol recouvert de feuilles. Près de la rivière, la terre est humide, tapissée de touffes de mousse émeraude, et Sanzo marmonne un juron étouffé quand ses pieds en sandales glissent presque au bord de la rivière.

Goku observe le spectacle incongru de Sanzo en train de s'occuper pour de bon de tâches domestiques et de remplir d'eau leur marmite, et il ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer comment la lumière joue sur ses cheveux dorés. Ils ont poussé en un sens, pendant toutes ces années depuis qu'il le connaît, et particulièrement pendant leur voyage, et il les regarde, hypnotisé, alors qu'ils lui tombent dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » demande Sanzo d'un ton abrupt, revenant jusqu'à l'endroit où Goku est appuyé contre un arbre.

Il tient la marmite pleine d'eau comme si c'était un serpent, et Goku est frappé par la drôlerie de la situation, parce que Sanzo avait mentionné une fois qu'il devait toujours aller chercher de l'eau et balayer les feuilles et que c'était ses obligations de bonze au monastère.

« Rien, » dit-il en toute hâte.

Sanzo fronce les sourcils. « C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça, bon sang, » marmonne-t-il. Les bords de sa robe sont humides et couverts de boue. Ça lui donne l'air plus humain en quelque sorte, et moins d'un prêtre Sanzo exalté.

Non pas que Goku ait réellement pu le voir un jour de cette façon. C'est-à-dire en tant que prêtre bouddhiste révéré ; pour lui, il est juste, et il sera toujours, Sanzo.

« C'est vraiment généreux de ta part, » commente-t-il d'un air effronté. Il est invalide, après tout, et même Sanzo ne le frapperait pas avec son éventail alors qu'il peut à peine marcher. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense. « Mais je peux porter l'eau pour revenir. »

Il va pour prendre la marmite, mais Sanzo ne la lâche pas, et alors leurs doigts à tous les deux sont entortillés autour de la poignée et autour des doigts l'un de l'autre.

A cause de ça, le cœur de Goku se met à battre comme un fou ; il est sûr qu'il bat si fort que Sanzo peut l'entendre.

« Euh, Sanzo ? » Il déglutit avec difficulté. « J'ai dit que je pouvais la ramener. »

Mais Sanzo le regarde d'un drôle d'air, qui est plus qu'un peu troublant. Il a presque l'air d'hésiter. Et alors, avant même que Goku puisse réagir, il se penche et l'embrasse.

Goku ne peut que rester là, sous le choc, tout en sentant les lèvres de Sanzo sur les siennes, étonnamment chaudes et pas si gentilles, mais pas en colère ni brutales non plus, et il pense, whaou, Sanzo embrasse vraiment bien.

Quand Sanzo s'écarte, ses genoux ont l'air faibles et tremblants, et pas seulement à cause de sa vieille blessure.

« Quoi ? » dit Sanzo le défiant presque. Il réalise que l'un d'entre eux, ou les deux, a lâché la marmite au milieu de tout ça, si bien que maintenant la moitié de cette eau collectée à grand peine s'infiltre dans la terre.

« R..rien, » bégaie-t-il. Il veut dire quelque chose d'intelligent, quelque chose comme, c'était vraiment merveilleux, on peut le refaire ? Mais ça n'a pas tellement l'air cohérent sur le moment.

« T'es juste, euh, vraiment doué pour ça.

-- Pour quoi ? Embrasser ? » N'importe qui d'autre aurait dit merci, mais Sanzo le regarde juste, les yeux plissés. « N'ais pas l'air si surpris, Goku. J'ai de l'entraînement. »

Il cligne des yeux. C'est tellement le genre de chose que Gojyo dirait, mais alors il réalise que Sanzo ne l'entendait pas réellement dans ce sens.

« Tu vas rester là à me regarder avec cet air d'idiot toute la journée ? » demande Sanzo. « On y va. » Il se met en marche, et Goku ne peut que lui emboîter le pas.

Si Hakkai ou Gojyo remarque le remplissage pas très au point de la marmite, ou le fait que Goku ne peut juste pas s'empêcher de sourire, il s'en vont en parler dans le dos de Goku et de Sanzo.

NdT :

Eh.eh ça se précise XD


	8. Sanzo, pense Goku, est comme un oignon

VIII.

Sanzo, pense Goku, est comme un oignon.

Il sait que Sanzo n'apprécierait pas d'être comparé à un légume, mais vraiment, c'est la meilleure métaphore qu'il puisse imaginer.

Parce que le prêtre a tellement de couches en lui ; des couches sur des couches, et ça le stupéfie d'avoir laissé Goku en apprendre autant à son sujet.

Parce que Goku déteste les secrets, mais Sanzo déteste laisser les autres le connaître, et donc Goku insiste, et Sanzo… il finit par s'ouvrir, un peu.

Après ce premier baiser, il pense que les choses vont changer. Et elles l'ont fait, en un sens.

Non pas que Sanzo soit plus gentil avec lui, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Il l'appelle toujours con de singe, et il le frappe avec son éventail et il a toujours besoin de rester seul, bon sang, mais ça n'embête pas Goku.

Parce qu'un Sanzo plus gentil ne serait simplement pas Sanzo, et de toute façon, il ne veut pas vraiment que Sanzo change pour lui.

Mais les choses ont changé, parce que, chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble dans l'obscurité de l'une de leurs chambres, il commence à parler au hasard de choses insignifiantes, il offre de petits éclats de son passé, et parfois sa main se fraie un chemin jusqu'au somment de la tête de Goku, ses doigts s'entortillant dans ses cheveux. Et cela parait presque normal, comme si la main de Sanzo et les cheveux de Goku devaient juste aller ensemble.

Et parfois, quand il est fatigué de parler ou d'entendre Goku parler, il l'embrasse encore.

Ça commence avec beaucoup d'hésitation, et Sanzo a presque l'air effrayé, mais il le fait quand même, parce qu'il sait que Sanzo déteste être effrayé, et alors par la suite, Goku le regarde et dit, là, c'était pas si mal, pas vrai ?

Et Sanzo roule des yeux et lui donne un coup de poing, plutôt rude, dans l'épaule, et il lui dit de la fermer.

Et Goku est heureux, avec ça, mais il pense souvent que c'est stupide, parce que parfois quand il est couché là, dans le noir, les yeux grand ouverts, il pense qu'il en veut encore plus.

« Vous avez baisé, tous les deux ? » lui demande un jour Gojyo, comme ça, de manière complètement inattendue.

Ils déjeunent ensemble, pendant que Hakkai et Sanzo sont dehors pour chercher des provisions ou quelque chose du genre, et la question le prend totalement au dépourvu.

« De quoi ? » dit Goku, ce qui sort plus comme « Euwha ? » parce que sa bouche est à moitié pleine de boulette au porc.

« Répugnant, » remarque Gojyo, attrapant une boulette dans l'assiette devant eux avec ses baguettes. « Ta façon de manger, » ajoute-t-il nonchalamment, « pas le fait que toi et Sanzo vous baisiez. Ou pas. Alors, quelle est la bonne réponse, le singe ? »

Goku avale le reste de sa boulette et prend rapidement une gorgée d'eau pour la faire descendre. Il est certain que ses joues sont rouges.

« C'est pas tes affaires, sale pervers, » murmure-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Gojyo lève un sourcil, déconcerté. « Je vais prendre ça pour un " non" .

-- C'est pas comme si j'avais pas essayé, » dit-il, un peu déconfit.

Il préfère vraiment parler de ça avec Gojyo, parce qu'il a besoin dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Et bien que Gojyo reste Gojyo, il parait au moins comprendre et essayer d'aider quand on en vient aux problèmes de cœur de Goku.

Et de toute façon, pense-t-il, l'idée de discuter de sa vie sentimentale avec Hakkai, même s'il fait tout pour s'occuper de son ami, lui semble juste un peu… bizarre.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demande Gojyo avec curiosité, ses baguettes en suspension à mi-chemin vers sa bouche.

Goku rougit encore plus, si c'est possible. « E…eh ben, tu vois, j'ai essayé, tu sais…

-- Non, je sais pas. »

Ce qui, il en est sûr, est un mensonge, parce que quand ça a un rapport avec le sexe, Gojyo en sait vraiment beaucoup.

Il lui lance un regard furieux, mais sans réelle conviction.

« J'ai essayé de, euh, déboutonnersonpantalonmaisilm'avirédulit. »

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Gojyo de recracher de la nourriture. « Tu… tu as essayé de… oh putain de merde… » Il rit si fort qu'il ne parvient pas à faire des phrases complètes. Les gens regardent même leur table ; Goku a envie de lui donner un coup de poing, mais il se sent trop gêné pour ça.

« Quoi, est-ce que tu essayais de lui faire une pipe ? » demande Gojyo quand il s'est finalement calmé assez pour parler.

-- Non! Je veux dire, je suppose, s'il voulait… »

Gojyo lui jette un regard dubitatif. « Tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?

-- Oui! Comment je pourrais ne pas savoir. Tu parles de ça tout le temps !

-- Ah non, » répond Gojyo d'un air désinvolte. « Peut être que Hakkai le fait, mais alors ça veut dire que je suis sacrément doué. »

Goku ne sait pas s'il devrait juste s'en aller ou aller vomir plus loin. Parfois, pense-t-il, Gojyo partage un peu trop d'informations. Pas uniquement parfois, mais souvent en réalité.

« Bon, et donc, » dit Gojyo, attrapant une autre boulette dans leur assiette commune, « il t'a poussé par terre. Et alors quoi ?

-- Il m'a pas parlé pendant deux jours entiers.

-- Attends, c'est une mauvaise chose ça ?

-- Je suis sérieux là, » marmonne-t-il.

-- Je sais. Désolé. » L'expression de Gojyo se radoucit. Il finit de mâcher sa boulette puis l'avale. « Goku, ça fait combien de temps que tu connais Sanzo maintenant ? Six, sept ans ?

-- Quelque chose comme ça. » Cinq cent ans et des brouettes, pense-t-il, mais qui est-ce qui compte.

-- Eh ben alors, tu sais comment il est. » Gojyo lui fait un petit sourire, ramenant en arrière des mèches de cheveux cramoisis qui tombent sur ses épaules. « C'est un salaud sans pitié qui déteste qu'on le touche…

-- C'est pas vrai, » proteste Goku, mais Gojyo écarte cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

-- Attends, j'ai pas fini, » dit-il calmement. « Sanzo est un salaud, Goku. Toi et moi nous le savons tous les deux. Mais quand quelqu'un le fait se sentir moins sans pitié et lui donne envie de moins se comporter en salaud, ça lui fait peur. Et alors il réagit de manière typiquement Sanzœsque, il essaie et il est plus salaud pour compenser.

-- En quoi ça aide tout ça ? » demande Goku, même s'il sait que Gojyo a probablement raison.

-- Eh ben, tu dois juste te montrer patient, le singe. Je sais que c'est pas ta plus grande qualité, mais si tu veux vraiment davantage de la part de Sanzo, tu devras juste être prêt à aller lentement. »

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge à côté de lui, et ils lèvent tous les deux les yeux.

Hakkai et Sanzo se tiennent là, des sacs de course dans les bras, et sur-le-champ, Goku à envie de se cogner la tête de manière répétée sur la table afin de perdre connaissance.

Il se demande qu'est-ce que Sanzo a entendu, mais il a espoir que ça ne soit pas trop, parce qu'il est sûr que Hakkai ne les laisserait pas, Sanzo et lui, juste se tenir là et écouter aux portes.

« Vous avez pas encore fini de manger, tous les deux ? » demande Sanzo, mais il n'a pas l'air plus énervé que d'habitude, et Goku prend ça pour un bon signe. « On doit se mettre en route. Tout de suite.

-- Punaise, Sanzo, » remarque effrontément Gojyo, « qui t'a mis le feu aux fesses ? »

Et exactement comme un mécanisme d'horloge, Sanzo sort son éventail et s'approche pour frapper le demi-sang, sauf que Gojyo se lève juste à temps et esquive le coup, si bien qu'à la place c'est l'assiette de boulettes qui est renversée et qui tombe par terre.

« Eh! » proteste Gojyo, « c'était notre bouffe ! »

Et Goku pense qu'il devrait être un peu plus attristé par la vue de toute cette nourriture gaspillée, mais il pense alors qu'il y aura d'autres boulettes sur le chemin.

NdT:

La fin est proche mes amis -- à tous les sens du terme TT.

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, il n'y a pas et il n'y aura pas de lemon dans cette fic.

Parce que, eh ben, parce que c'est comme ça, déjà, et aussi pour la simple raison que j'ai décidé de ne pas (plus) traduire de lemon… Je trouve ça mieux en anglais, moins cru et moins choquant peut être ; parce que je manque de ce genre de vocabulaire pour faire un traduction qui tienne la route aussi…

Les reviews, les commentaires sympas, les fleurs sont les bienvenus (vous pouvez m'insulter aussi si vous en avez envie grins)


	9. Goku se rappelle une histoire

IX.

Goku se rappelle une histoire que Hakkai lui avait racontée une fois, une histoire qu'il avait apprise quand il était petit, et qu'il vivait dans cet orphelinat catholique et qu'il lisait de très nombreux livres.

Ça parlait d'une tour que les humains avaient construite pour atteindre les cieux, et alors ils ont fait quelque chose de mal, et ils ont commencé à parler tout un tas de langues différentes. Et alors, plus personne ne pouvait comprendre les autres.

Il a parfois l'impression que Sanzo est comme ça ; non pas qu'il ne peut pas le comprendre, mais parfois, qu'il peut être si indéchiffrable et versatile. Gojyo dit souvent qu'il a ses machins, quoi que cela signifie.

Ils ont assis tous les deux sur le lit, Sanzo appuyé contre la tête de lit, les jambes étendues, et Goku blotti contre son épaule.

Ça fait un moment que tout est silencieux, mais cela ne contrarie pas Goku, parce qu'il entend et sent la respiration de Sanzo. Sa jambe droite va beaucoup mieux que d'habitude, et il est heureux parce que ça veut dire que les os sont en train de guérir.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on…?

-- Hein ? » Il a posé la question vraiment doucement, mais elle le prend au dépourvu.

Il lève les yeux, mais ceux de Sanzo sont toujours du même violet lumineux dans les creux délicats de son visage. « Qu'on quoi ?

-- Qu'on baise. Maintenant lève-toi de là, mon bras est en train de s'engourdir. » Il le pousse un peu du coude et Goku se soumet en s'appuyant contre la tête du lit. Son épaule est une peu froide, mais il peut encore sentir la chaleur qu'émet le corps du prêtre à côté de lui.

Sanzo récupère son paquet de cigarettes et en sort une avec un petit coup, la plantant entre ses lèvres. « C'est pas ce que tu suggérais l'autre nuit, avec tes tentatives pathétiques pour m'enlever mon pantalon ?

-- Mmm, » marmonne Goku heureux d'être dans l'obscurité. « Je veux dire…

-- Parce que je le ferais, si tu veux. » Sanzo ne le regarde pas vraiment, mais sa voix est inexplicablement solennelle, dénuée de tous ses sarcasmes coutumiers.

Il regarde le prêtre allumer sa cigarette et tirer une profonde bouffée, soufflant des volutes de fumée, semblables à des toiles d'araignée grises. C'est uniquement la contraction discrète au coin de ses yeux qui trahit une tension.

Et Goku comprend alors, et sourit gentiment. Il pose sa main sur le bras de Sanzo, sa peau presque fiévreuse sous la sienne. « Non, c'est bon, » dit-il. « Je veux pas, si toi tu veux pas. » Et il le pense vraiment, parce qu'il a Sanzo et que Sanzo l'a lui, et qu'en fin de compte ça a toujours été suffisant.

« Pas de problème, alors, » répond Sanzo en haussant les épaules, mais toute la tension accumulée semble abandonner son corps.

-- D'accord, » convient Goku. Il pense que ça en restera là, mais alors Sanzo croise son regard avec ses impénétrables yeux violets.

« C'est pas exactement que je veux pas, » murmure-t-il. « Peut-être…

-- Plus tard ? » termine Goku, et le prêtre hoche la tête. Quand tu seras prêt, veut-il dire, mais il se contente de sourire. « Ça va, Sanzo, » répète-t-il. « On a tout notre temps. Et aussi longtemps que tu me quittes pas…

-- Qui a dit que j'allais te quitter ? » répond Sanzo en grognant. « Grands dieux, même si je le voulais, espèce de con de singe, je pourrais pas. »

Et Goku est tellement fou de joie, alors, que ça l'effraie un peu. Parce qu'il s'est toujours demandé s'il était possible que quelqu'un puisse être un peu trop heureux avant que quelque chose de mauvais lui arrive, mais à ce moment, il ne peut se convaincre de s'en soucier. A tel point qu'il oublie d'ajouter, et toi tu n'as pas à t'en faire non plus, Sanzo parce que je ne te quitterai jamais.

NdT:

J'adore ce chapitre, personnellement, je trouve que c'est un des plus « justes » ; tout semble à sa place.

Mais il annonce aussi la suite, la fin, préparez vous mouchoirs parce que là je galère pour la traduction…


	10. C'est comme ça que cela

X.

C'est comme ça que cela aurait dû se passer, alors.

Tous les quatre auraient finalement dû -- après de nombreux, nombreux détours -- achever leur voyage vers l'Ouest, et défaire sans aucun problème les plans pour ramener Guymaoh à la vie, et alors Gojyo pousserait un genre de rire, et demanderait, c'est fini ? Et Hakkai sourirait de ce sourire plaisant, enjoué, et dirait, eh bien, nous devons encore parcourir le chemin en sens inverse.

Et Sanzo s'énerverait et râlerait, et il essaierait de soudoyer Kogaiji pour avoir un dragon avec sa carte de crédit de la Trinité, mais à la fin, ils s'entasseraient tous à bord de Jeep et ils rentreraient.

Et, bien sûr, en cours de route, Sanzo regarderait finalement Goku, même si c'est seulement sur le chemin du retour, et dirait, j'ai entièrement besoin de toi, con de singe, et Goku sourirait et dirait, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était le cas.

Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un conte de fées, et Goku, même lui s'en rend compte. C'est un voyage vers l'Ouest, et si pendant une minute il commence à croire qu'il y aura une fin heureuse, le sang sur les mains de l'un des leurs le convaincra du contraire.

Sauf que… sauf qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment attendu à ce que les choses se déroulent de cette façon.

Sous la pluie, dans les ténèbres juste avant l'aube, juste devant le château de Hôto, et tellement de yokai leur ont tendu une embuscade que tout ce que Goku peut voir est une masse frémissante, grouillante de noirceur et de haine.

Il combat dos à dos avec Gojyo pendant un moment, mais ils se perdent bientôt de vue dans le chaos, et leur petit jeu de garder le compte du nombre de yokai que chacun d'eux a tué devient bientôt sans intérêt. Ses mains sont humides de sang, ça lui coule dans les yeux, et il a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

Il essaie de garder un oeil sur Sanzo, pas parce que Sanzo a besoin d'être protégé, mais parce que c'est juste une seconde nature chez lui. Et chaque fois qu'il entend la détonation distincte du révolver, ou qu'il entrevoit un reflet doré parmi toute la noirceur, une petite partie de lui-même se remet à respirer.

Et alors, juste comme ça, les choses se terminent.

Peut être que c'est parce qu'il pleut, et que le sol est glissant et humide. Peut être que c'est parce que sa jambe gauche n'est pas encore complètement guérie, et que son genou a tendance à se dérober parfois quand il est fatigué. Peut être que c'est parce qu'il ne cesse de voir Gojyo et Hakkai entourés de yokai et qu'il ne rient plus, parce que ce combat est sérieux maintenant. Peut être que c'est tout ou bien rien de ce qui précède.

Mais il sent les yokai dans son dos avant même de les voir, et il se retourne rapidement, mais c'est trop tard, parce qu'il trébuche, et c'est suffisant.

Il sent les lames plonger dans son corps, une dans la poitrine, une dans la jambe, et il tombe par terre.

Il y a une douleur aveuglante, et il pense qu'une des épées a dû toucher un des ses poumons, parce qu'il halète rapidement à présent.

Il essaie d'agripper les lames, mais ses mains glissent dans son propre sang. Et il pense, non, désespérément, furieusement, qu'il ne va pas mourir, pas maintenant…

Et alors les yokai s'écartent -- ou plutôt, tombent -- autour de lui, leur têtes pulvérisées par de trop nombreuses balles, et Sanzo est à ses côtés, son visage et ses mains couverts de sang. Il espère, distraitement, que la plus grande partie ne lui appartient pas.

« Goku, » dit-il, et bien qu'il y ait tant de bruit et de chaos autour d'eux, il peut quand même entendre sa voix, aussi claire que la lumière du soleil.

Et il essaie d'ouvrir la bouche, de lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, mais il ne sent que le goût du sang. Mais il pense que ça va, parce que Sanzo a toujours été doué pour comprendre les silences et les non-dits, et il est sûr qu'il sait déjà tout ce qu'il veut lui dire.

Il regrette seulement de ne pas pouvoir dire à Hakkai et à Gojyo de veiller sur lui, Sanzo, parce qu'ils savent comment il peut être, tout lunatique, brusque ou abattu.

« T'as pas intérêt à mourir, con de singe, » lance Sanzo d'un ton hargneux, ses yeux violets durs et pleins de colère ; il a les mains sur les épaules de Goku, ses doigts d'enfonçant dans le muscle et le tendon si fort que ça fait mal. « Hakkai… »

Il n'est sûrement pas en train de pleurer, parce que c'est Sanzo, après tout, et qui peut dire de toute manière, avec la pluie ?

Et il veut dire qu'il est désolé, parce que même s'il ferait littéralement tout ce que Sanzo lui demande, peut être que c'est là une chose sur laquelle il n'a pas le moindre contrôle, et de toute façon, il y a toujours la prochaine vie et la suivante.

Parce qu'il est si fatigué, après tout, ses paupières sont lourdes et la souffrance dans sa poitrine n'est plus qu'une douleur sourde, presque oubliée à présent, et pour une raison quelconque, tout est tellement silencieux et tranquille. Même la voix de Sanzo s'affaiblit maintenant, la première voix qu'il ait entendue dans cette montagne-prison il y a tant d'années, et il pense que c'est quelque chose de beau et de bien que Sanzo soit toujours le premier et le dernier.

Il pense que Hakkai est près de lui à présent mais il ne peut en être sûr, parce que sa vision s'obscurcit sur les bords. Et alors, même si l'aube est proche, et que le ciel est encore obscur avec seulement des traînées d'or extrêmement pâles, il ferme les yeux et il pense qu'il peut toujours voir le soleil.

-

Et c'est comme ça que cela aurait dû se passer.

NdT

Allez-y, tuez moi………


End file.
